Beware the Broken Soul
by Arina and Kai
Summary: [SatoshixDaisuke]A bit of Satoshi's past resurfaces in the form of his cousin, Hakuo. What happens when the Hiwatari boy finds out about Dark and Krad, and also happens upon an ancient Hikari artwork? [I'm not sure if the Genre's are correct...]
1. Prologue: Seeds of Hatred

We're back! Whoo! It feels so nice. :D Anyway, here's the prologue for Beware the Broken Soul and the story behind it;

I was staying the night at Kai's house. It was 10 o'clock at night. I had no internet connection so I was typing this that and the other thing. (Updates that haven't quite made it to fan fiction yet.) I was bored so I asked ehr to help me come up with a plot. She asked 'For what?' and I said 'D.N.Angel!' Because at that time I was in the biggest D.N.Angel mood ever. So, she came up with the first bit of this off the top of her head right then and there! Let me just say that I was shocked. We came up with the rest bit by bit.

So, the better part of the credit for this story goes to my wonderful muse, Kai.

Kai: -bows- :D

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel... There I said it::sobcry::

* * *

**Prologue: Seeds of Hatred**

"Hakuo, please behave yourself. He's new, make him feel welcome." His mother lectured, folding her arms and smiling sweetly at her son.

Hakuo sighed, not wanting to do this one bit, "Okay, I really don't see why I have to participate though. You all can do a good enough job in your own."

There was a new member of their family now, someone his age that everyone expected him to get along with. His uncle had adopted him a few weeks ago, everyone was so excited about it. Hakuo flopped down on the couch, turning the lamp on and opening a book. But he couldn't concentrate, thus the book didn't keep his attention very long. The doorbell was a relief from his boredom as more family members arrived to meet the newcomer, who hadn't shown up yet.

His aunt messed up his hair, "Oh Hakuo, skeptical as ever I see." She said, smiling as he silently fumed. The doorbell rang again.

"Hello, long time no see."

"Hello." His mother paused in her greeting, "Oh, this must be Satoshi!" She said happily, standing by to let the two of them inside. Hakuo peeked around the wall to see who was there, watching as his uncle, Commander Hiwatari as he was known by most, stepped inside followed closely by a boy whom he assumed was his new cousin. His mother looked up from greeting the boy and saw him looking their way, "Hakuo, come here and say hello!" She said.

He sighed, walking out of the other room to meet and greet and get on with his life. Though this _would _mean one more person to brag to. He smiled, trying to seem as friendly as possible. His uncle greeted him first, as he expected. "Hello, Hakuo. How have you been?"

Hakuo stuffed his hands into his pockets, "I've been fine, thanks." He turned to Satoshi, not wanting him to feel left out, "Hi, I'm Hakuo. It's nice to meet you."

Satoshi looked distant, as if he didn't want to be here in this crowd as much as Hakuo did, "It's nice to meet you as well." He said nothing more, because nothing more needed to be said to answer his new cousins question. He didn't want all of this attention, not by a long shot.

"Satoshi, try to be a bit more social, okay?" His father asked, patting him on the shoulder.

"Hakuo," Hakuo's mother chimed in, "why don't you show Satoshi around? Introduce him to a few of the others while your uncle and I talk."

Hakuo nodded, looking back to Satoshi, "Is that okay with you?" He only got a shrug in response. He toured him around the house, introducing him to those they saw along the way. Soon after people were asking the commander about Satoshi. Things like how old he was, things he liked, etcetera. Hakuo and Satoshi occasionally caught bits and pieces of conversation and one thing caught Hakuo's ear.

"Wait, hold on! You're my age and you're in college already? I haven't made it past the tenth grade yet!" Hakuo was a genius in his own right, but this had just knocked him out of the spotlight. Satoshi looked passive, as if that was nothing at all. He didn't answer Hakuo and kept his gaze to the ground.

The adults started confronting Satoshi one on one now, eager to learn more about the mysterious newcomer. Hakuo felt shunned, nobody seemed to listen to him anymore and Satoshi _still _seemed uneasy around everyone as far as he could tell.

"Did you hear yet? Commander just told me that Satoshi is like Hakuo, but he's in college!"

"Oh my, it makes you wonder why he was orphaned."

"But I'm glad the boy's in our family now."

"Me too."

Hakuo glared in their direction, folding his arms yet trying to remain inconspicuous. He felt outshone by the new kid, and that would not be tolerated on his part. "I _will _best him at something. Anything, I have to."

And thus the seeds of hatred were planted.

* * *

Not very long, but it gets the point across. This is what me and Kai imagined Satoshi's meeting the Hiwatari family to be like. Hey, there had to be ONE envious person there, right? Ah well. The shortness is why I'm posting this chapter and chapter one at the same time.

Kai: Clever. Now may I suggest posting chapter two?

Yeah, yeah, yeah...

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter One: New Student, Old Rival

Yay! Chapter one. Nothing much really happens here, but trust us, the story does eventually get better. Around chapter two or three-ish, so no worries, hm? I'll try to have a chapter or two up a day. Like I said before I posted the prologue and chapter one at the same time due to the fact that the prologue is very short.

Kai: It got the job done though. All you needed to know was that Hakuo was envious of Satoshi anyway.

Of course.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own D.N.Angel. End of story. Kind of...

* * *

**Chapter One: New Student, Old Rival**

He yawned, still half asleep even though he was clearly awake and dressed. Today already seemed like a bad day, but at least he'd get to see some light at school. He glanced up at the clock, pushing his glasses back up where they should be on his nose and sighing.

He picked up his school bag routinely and headed out the door, locking it behind him. School. School would be what little safe harbor he had no matter how quickly it went by or how little he saw the red head. The streets were already being walked upon by workers and school kids, same as usual. The train was crowded too, which is why it surprised him when he was noticed by someone.

"Hiwatari-kun!"

He instinctively looked up, only to see Daisuke making his way through the crowd, smiling and waving. He glanced farther back, the way Daisuke had came, and saw Takeshi and one of the Haradas (he didn't care which one really). He looked back at Daisuke now, who had just survived moving in a large crowd like this. "Good morning, Niwa." He said blandly, though Daisuke kept his same cheery expression at his usual cold attitude.

Daisuke sighed, sitting his bag down on the floor next to him, "You don't usually catch this train, do you Hiwatari-kun? Did something happen?" He was a bit concerned, the Police Commander was usually at school first and today he looked like he'd gotten little sleep on top of the unusual circumstances.

Satoshi shook his head, "I'm fine, nothing happened. I just woke up late." Krad interrupted his line of thought though, by deciding to add in; _I saw the dreams you had last night! You didn't wake up late you just didn't want to wake up at all!_ Satoshi ignored him as best as he could.

Daisuke seemed to believe what Satoshi had said though, and let the subject drop. It was so hard to have a conversation with him, so he stayed quiet until the train stopped and they were walking the rest of the way to school.

When they entered the classroom a few people, like Daisuke, were surprised that Satoshi wasn't on his usual schedule. Even the teacher seemed a bit shocked, but said nothing. She merely did her job, and introduced a new student to the class. Funny. Nobody had seen him sitting near the back.

"Okay class, we have a new student today." She gestured to a brown haired and brown eyed boy standing next to her. "His name is Hakuo Hiwatari so please make him feel welcome." She motioned for him to sit in an empty desk near the back, where he had been before.

Most of the day passed without incident, except for an oven almost exploding in cooking class on Takeshi and Risa's account. Daisuke found himself thanking god that his life had been spared after that one.

Satoshi was putting a book into his book bag when Hakuo decided to pay him a visit. "Long time no see, Satoshi." He said a bit smugly, folding his arms and looking at his cousin skeptically.

Satoshi shot a glare at him, "Hakuo. Why are you here?" He wasn't oblivious, he and Hakuo did _not _get along one bit. He knew his family was supposed to be moving here, but he had been dreading the day.

Hakuo acted offended, "It wasn't my choice to move here, you know. I would have much rather stayed where we were originally living."

"Then why don't you go back? You're the same as me you can fend for yourself can't you?" Satoshi asked, a bit of venom lining his voice. He was aware that Daisuke was walking towards them, ready to break up the fight if needed.

Hakuo saw him too, "Oh, hello. You're Niwa-san right?" he asked casually. "Are you a friend of Satoshi's?"

Daisuke looked startled at the sudden recognition, pausing in his steps, "Oh, um.." he looked at Satoshi for help. Could he say he was his friend?

Satoshi got the hint and answered for Daisuke, "Yes, that's Niwa. Leave him out of this!" He didn't like the sinister energy that seemed to be radiating from his cousin.

Daisuke stayed rooted in place, though his expression was much calmer. Dark was having a field day with his thoughts, making Daisuke blush a small bit. Hakuo saw the unease in Satoshi's voice and used it to his advantage, "What? I was just saying hello, Satoshi don't be mad. You're acting like his husband or something." Dark and Krad both choked on air at that, though Dark saw humor in the whole thing and started cracking up.

_I told you, Dai! Creepy Boy is straight as a circle!_

_Shut up Dark! _

_Aw, I betcha wanna kiss him now hmmm?_

_...Two can play at this game, Dark. _

_How so little tamer of mine?_

_Well, considering we're one in the same doesn't that mean you want to kiss Krad?_

That comment succeeded in shutting the thief up, and Daisuke felt a bit of triumph though he was getting mentally glared at. Satoshi remained silent for a few minutes as Daisuke had, perhaps he was having a fight with Krad? He responded icily though. "Hakuo, find something else to do with your time."

Hakuo ignored him and began talking to Daisuke again, "So, Niwa-san, I'm guessing you know about the local phantom thief Dark?"

_Yes! Some recognition! _

_Dark your ego's showing!_

"Um, yeah. Everyone does, he's a celebrity around here. Why?"

Hakuo shrugged, "I was just curious. I heard that Takeshi guy talking about him earlier and he said there's bound to be another heist soon." He was still ignoring the fierce glare he was getting from Satoshi. Satoshi roughly stood up, throwing his backpack onto his shoulder and walking out of the empty classroom.

Daisuke watched him, wanting to follow to make sure he was all right. He swallowed and picked his own book bag up, "I'll talk to you later Hakuo, I'm sorry!" he apologized, running to catch up with Satoshi. Wiz made a tiny squeak of protest from inside his bag which he ignored.

"Hiwatari-kun! Hey, wait up!" He called, panting as he slowed to a walk next to Satoshi. He was still giving off an intense 'stay away from me' vibe, but Daisuke wanted to find out what was up.

Satoshi turned his head to Daisuke in acknowledgement, "I'm sorry you had to listen to all of that Niwa, as you can probably tell my cousin and I don't get along very well." He turned back away from him, watching the road.

Daisuke shrugged, "It's okay, I don't always get along with my family either. But Hakuo-san seems like a nice enough person." He winced, realizing that he'd just struck a nerve on accident. But Satoshi didn't show it, he just kept the same expression on his face and kept walking.

"Niwa, don't be too trusting. Hakuo only seems nice." With that, he ended the conversation by turning down a new street.

* * *

Yay! Now all you have to do is wait for chapter 2 and/or three! Haha. My laziness may effect when that gets uploaded, so beware.

Please Read and Review! ...If not anything, just for the sake of our return? xD


	3. Chapter Two: Darks Realization

-1Ya know, I could just post the rest of this story in one day. But I wont. You know why? Because I'm just lazy and cruel like that. Ha!

Anyway. Yeah. Chapter two. While I work on a Fullmetal Alchemist fan fic (which will hopefully get done), I'll post these chapters, one a day. There are six chapters total. Have a fun wait:D

Disclaimer: I don't own dnangel. (I'm so lazy today...)

* * *

Chapter Two: Darks Realization

"Mom! Why don't you ask me before planning these things!? I've got homework!" Daisuke complained, dropping his bag (and Wiz) on the floor. It was true, he did have a lot of homework and he couldn't finish it by eight o'clock tonight!

His mother smiled, "You have to honey, you know how many people show up just to see Dark!" She said enthusiastically, "You're just stealing the Dancing Wind sculpture, shouldn't be too hard, hm?"

Daisuke was still unenthusiastic about the whole thing and just hung his head in defeat.

xXx

"Damn it! They saw me!" Dark glared at the police from the shadows, holding the sculpture under his arm. Though he was thankful that the commander hadn't shown up yet. It had been a somewhat smaller turnout tonight, but Daisuke had pointed out the commander cousin to him earlier. Dark was being extra showoffy tonight for this reason.

Dark took a quick glance around, running out into the light to make his escape.

"Dark!"

He skidded to a halt, cursing under his breath. He reluctantly turned to look at the police commander, glaring, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised by this."

Satoshi took a step forward, "No, you shouldn't!"

Little did they know, that in the shadows where Dark once was lurked another. Hakuo watched the scene curiously, what would his cousin do with Dark? He turned away for a minute, making sure he was alone before turning back again. He had to do a double take though, "What..?!" He said to himself, where had Satoshi gone? Where the Hikari had once been standing, there was now a blonde haired male facing off against Dark.

xXx

Hakuo, Satoshi, and Daisuke came to school together the next day, all three of them yawning after the previous night. "Did you see Dark last night?" Hakuo asked, seeing Daisuke flinch a bit for whatever reason.

"Yeah, I did. Were you there? I didn't see you." Daisuke decided to keep the conversation going, seeing as Satoshi refused to speak. Dark mentally fidgeted uneasily, making Daisuke slightly uneasy as well.

Hakuo smiled, "I was there. Everyone was making such a big deal out of the thief so I wanted to see for myself. He's pretty cool."

_I think--_

_Dark don't even!_

_Okay fine, killjoy. _

Daisuke smiled, despite the internal war going on inside his mind. "Yeah, he's the local celebrity." he leaned over to look at the blunette, "Right, Satoshi?" He inquired happily while Dark basked in the happiness of an over inflated ego.

Satoshi looked over at Daisuke for the first time that morning and nodded, "He certainly is." He agreed grudgingly. Daisuke seemed pleased and continued his conversation with Hakuo, scaring Satoshi a bit at how close the two of them (Hakuo and Daisuke) were becoming. Nonetheless he looked away again, back into the safety of his own mind. Though with Krad asleep in there he was rethinking about how safe it really was, but anything was better than conversing with Hakuo to him.

When they reached the school there were a few hellos said on Daisuke's part. The Harada twins had pulled him aside for at least ten minutes before they had to get to class. Satoshi continued to give Hakuo nasty looks while Daisuke watched, confused at how Satoshi could possibly hate his cousin so much.

Dark finally settled down and sighed, _Well, that was great. I think I can get used to this Hiwatari guy. _He mused, only referring to the compliments he had gotten from Hakuo. _As smart as Creepy boy yet he still manages to have a fairly normal social life. _

Daisuke rolled his eyes, _You just like the attention, don't let it get to your head. _He advised, sitting his bag on the floor (surprisingly with no Wiz inside) and taking his seat. _Hakuo's new around here, so he's bound to be interested in you after hearing people talk. Chances are he'll be a regular at the heists._

Dark nodded, _I think you're right. First Risa now this guy._

_You make it sound like he's in love with you, Dark! _Daisuke mentally grimaced at the thought.

The thief sniggered, _That sounded a bit like jealousy---_

_YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT! _

Class started after that and Dark let Daisuke dwell on those thoughts. The rest of the day was another uneventful one. In cooking class they made sure that Risa got paired up with someone that wouldn't let her near the stove, aka her sister. In gym class Dark woke up again, motor mouth and all.

_You know Daisuke, I've been thinking. _The thief said, still in thought mode.

Daisuke walked into the gym room with the rest of they boys, _About what, Dark? The next heist or something?_

He shook his head, _No, about that Hakuo kid actually. He seems kind of, I don't know, off._ He couldn't find the right word to describe the feeling he got from the boy, but it wasn't good at all. _I'd even go as far as to say sinister. _

Daisuke paused, a bit surprised by that last comment. Sinister? Hakuo? _Dark are you sure? _He asked, finding it hard to believe that his new friend was being viewed as 'sinister'.

Dark mentally glared at Daisuke, _I've never been wrong about this kind of thing! As long as I've been alive I think I'd know a sinister aura when I felt one Daisuke! And if that bastard Krad is smart he'll acknowledge it too! _

Daisuke didn't respond, paying attention to class instead. Dark continued talking anyway. _I need you to do me a favor Daisuke. _He said, a serious tone lining his voice.

xXx

"Dark."

"Krad."

The tension between the two as they spoke was not an easy thing to miss in the old farmhouse. Both stood with their arms folded, glaring at the other despite their temporary truce. Dark's large black wings were folded behind him, ready for immediate use if things got out of hand. Krad was the same way with his large white wings, twirling a feather innocently between his fingers. "Well, what's this all about then?" The hunter asked, if not a bit moodily.

Dark never took his eyes off of his enemy, "I need to talk to you about Hakuo. You must know more about him from your tamer than I do."

Krad smiled, glad to have even the smallest advantage. "Hakuo Hiwatari, hm? What is it exactly that you need to know?" He inquired, planning on making Dark surrender himself for the information if he wanted it that badly. Satoshi glared at Krad mentally, _Don't you dare break our end of the bargain! _

"I don't really need to know anything, I just want to know if you get the same feeling of sinister energy that I do from him." He said simply, keeping everything short and sweet so as not to prolong the torture of being in the same room as Krad without fighting him.

Krad looked a bit surprised, but that quickly faded away, "And what if I do? Do we end it there and go back to being enemies? I'm afraid I don't fully understand, Dark."

Dark glared at him a bit fiercer now, "If you do then I'd like to ask you for a favor. A small one, just watch over him and make sure he's not planning anything that could endanger anyone." Daisuke was still confused about the whole thing and Dark received that confusion from his tamer and ignored it for the most part until Daisuke felt the need to say, _I still think you're full of it. Hakuo's a nice guy, he'd never do anything to hurt people! _

Krad surprised Dark next, "Fine, since I feel the same way you do. I'll watch the kid through Satoshi, happy now, Dark?" He asked icily.

Dark nodded, "That's fine, now if you'll excuse me--" He made to jump and fly off back to Daisuke's home, but Krad stood in his way. Dark smirked, "I knew it wouldn't be that easy!" He said, no more truce meant an immediate fight.

Krad ignored Satoshi's protest and attacked Dark, chucking the feather he had been playing with at the phantom thief, slicing his cheek because Dark didn't move fast enough. The two clashed for a little while until Dark found another way to escape (much to Daisuke's relief) home.

xXx

Next week Emiko was ecstatic about a newer heist, to steal a painting called the Wayward Dream. Daisuke had seen a picture of this painting before, it was an odd one so he didn't see why Dark had to steal it but obeyed anyway and readied himself for the heist.

At the museum there was no sign of the commander again (Dark was always so enthusiastic about that) and thus they headed straight for the painting. It was heavily guarded, as was expected, and the flip of a light switch was all that was needed to confuse the hell out of the security guards. Dark snuck into the frenzied mass as they scrambled around for flashlights, stealing the painting and every time someone ran into him on accident he just disguised his voice to sound like a security guards so they thought he was one of them.

"This one was easy enough." He said to Daisuke, flying across the night sky (he couldn't let the crowd down, could he?) and stopping on a hidden roof to look at the painting. "You were right though, this thing is kind of odd." He turned the painting over in all directions but still couldn't find out what it was supposed to be or which way was up. He turned it over to see if it was labeled or something but found only a folded piece of paper taped to it. He arched an eye brow in curiosity, "Huh? A note?" Daisuke watched curiously from inside his head as Dark carefully peeled the note off of the painting and read it. It was typed, so it was impossible to see whose handwriting it was.

_Dark;_

_I will say only one thing; meet me at the third warehouse on the outskirts of town or something dear to you will be lost forever. I suggest you heed my warning, Phantom Thief, the address of the warehouse is as follows; _

_4675 Waterfront Terrace_

_P.S. Come alone. _


	4. Chapter Three: Missing

Yay, chapter three, at long last! Sorry about not putting it up yesterday, I got lazy. It happens to the best of us, right?

Not much to say really.

Disclaimer: I don't own it go away.

* * *

Chapter Three: Missing

"Okay, Takeshi."

"Here."

"Hakuo Hiwatari?"

"Here."

"Satoshi Hiwatari?"

"Here."

"Risa Harada?"

"Here."

"Riku Harada?"

"Here."

"Niwa?" ... "No Niwa again?" The teacher scanned the room before jotting down a small note next to Daisuke's name on the attendance sheet. She looked up before continuing down the list, "Does anyone talk to Daisuke-kun outside of school?" Risa, Riku, Takeshi, and a reluctant Satoshi raised their hands. "Okay, do any of you four know what's wrong with him? Is he sick?"

Risa and Riku glanced at each other and shrugged, "No sensei, we haven't talked to him in a while actually." Riku said.

Takeshi, ever the optimist, chimed in, "Maybe he fell into the lake or got lost or something." He received a glare from both Harada's at that one. Satoshi and Hakuo never offered answers.

After school that day Satoshi and Hakuo stopped by Daisuke's house, only to find his frantic mother getting into her car with a phone to her ear. Hakuo approached her first, "Um, excuse me, are you Niwa-san's mother?" He asked politely.

Emiko looked yup, "Oh, yes." She said, looking back at Satoshi warily.

He saw the look she gave him and didn't return it, "Relax, we only want to know if he's all right since he hasn't been in school for at least three weeks."

"I know, he's been missing." She turned away from the two of them and said into the phone, "Kosuke I have to go, let me know if you find even a hair from his head!" She demanded before flipping the phone shut and stuffing it into her pocket. "Look, you two, we're in the middle of a full scale search, would you mind helping at all?" She asked, even though she had sworn against asking Satoshi, the Hikari, for anything.

Hakuo looked back at Satoshi, who nodded, and then looked back at Emiko, "We don't mind at all!" Hakuo said, a bit too happily. "Just tell us what to do, ma'am." He said, adjusting his shirt collar as if to hide something. Satoshi examined him carefully and caught a glimpse of a gold chain, but disregarded it as merely a piece of jewelry.

They gave up the search for the night at eight o'clock, much to Mrs. Niwa's disappointment. She broke down crying (not for the first time) when Kosuke showed up without any clues either. Satoshi walked back to his apartment after he and Hakuo had said goodbye and good luck to the Niwa family.

Hakuo stuffed his hands into his pockets, "I can't believe he's missing, poor Niwa-kun." He said, sighing and looking up at the starry sky.

Satoshi remained silent, as usual, for a few minutes. "But who would want to kidnap Niwa? And if he wasn't kidnapped why would he run away?" He half-thought to himself. Krad decided to add in his two cents.

_Well, did you guys check the outskirts of town?_

_No. Not enough hours in the day, Krad._

_Well, there are plenty of hours in the night. You can sleep while I look. _

_I don't trust you not to kill him on sight, Krad._

xXx

"A note from the infamous Phantom Thief Dark appeared this morning in the local museum of art saying that he planned to steal the End of the Dream painting. ... "

Emiko, Satoshi, and Hakuo all watched their respective television sets with surprised, shocked, and in Hakuo's case _smug _looks. Emiko clapped her hands over her mouth, "They're alive! Oh Kosuke come here and see this!" She called to her husband.

Satoshi stared at the television in blank shock, stopping getting dressed with his left arm halfway through the sleeve. "It can't be... I've got to be at that museum tonight no matter what!" He declared, finishing dressing and running to the police station to prepare. Good thing there was no school today or tomorrow.

Hakuo smirked to himself and walked out the front door to his home, off god only knows where.

xXx

"Secure the area! Nobody gets in or out am I understood?" Satoshi commanded.

"Yes sir! We have all windows and doors locked and guarded from the inside and the outside!"

Satoshi looked around, assessing the terrain before checking the clock. "Good, he should be here in a matter of twenty minutes." One of the guards switched off the lights inside the museum so everyone could take their stations, it was so quiet that the crowd could be heard outside.

Satoshi had sat himself in a shadowed corner, listening to everything around him. A cough, the occasional rustle of clothing as someone moved to keep themselves comfortable while they waited.

"Ack!" There was an odd sound as one man fell to the floor and guns started going off. Dark's unmistakable silhouette stood before their group, with a dead guard at his feet. The bullets seemed to do absolutely nothing as the rest of the guards gave up and headed out in fear for their own lives, leaving only Satoshi and the thief.

"Dark!" Satoshi shouted angrily, gun in hand and a glare on his face. "Where's Daisuke, where have you two been! Answer me!" He demanded, aiming the earlier mentioned gun at the thief. In the faint light that now shone inside from the lights outside, Satoshi's eyes were adjusting so he could see Dark clearly now. The thief looked no different, with his large black wings and a... blindfold?

Dark didn't answer him, he merely jumped back into the window and stood on the ledge expectantly, waiting for the commander. Satoshi was getting angry, "Dark! Where IS he!?"

With that, Dark finally spoke. "I'm not here to steal anything tonight, commander. Please follow me." He said blandly, as if he were tired from a night without rest or something.

Satoshi glared at him, "No!", and transformed into Krad before he could help it. The blonde angel eyed Dark curiously before, without Dark noticing, tearing the blindfold off of the thief's eyes. What he saw shocked him and Satoshi.

"What...?" he asked nobody in particular. Darks eyes were dull, lifeless. (That kind of lifeless that makes their pupils seemingly disappear.) He looked, simply, soulless. And on top of that, there was the strangest curse mark in between his eyes. Krad stared blankly at Dark, "What happened to you..."

"Follow me." Dark repeated, spreading his wings and taking off into the night sky, in perfect view of the public. The crowd erupted in a chorus of screams and shouts and camera flashes. Krad quickly followed Dark into the sky.

* * *


	5. Chapter Four: The Broken Soul

Okay, and the normally promised chapter of the day. I love it. 3 I also love cliffhangers. Noticed yet? Haha.

Disclaimer: No ownage here. Now go bugger off and play Lawyer somewhere else, hm?

* * *

Chapter Four: The Broken Soul

Krad followed Dark closely through the night, all the way to the outskirts of town, right into the countryside. Dark began to descend after about a half an hour of flight, never speaking a word the whole time. This wasn't like Dark at all. No snide remarks, not even a breath of air seemed to be taken.

They landed in a field, surrounded on all sides by trees. There was nobody else in sight at first. Darks wings disappeared and Wiz sat obediently at his feet, perfectly normal. Krad glared around him, there _was_ someone else here, someone that wasn't showing themselves for whatever reason. "Well Dark, why are we here?" Where had he seen the mark between the thief's eyes before?

"Funny you should ask, Krad." An all too familiar voice said.

Krad whirled around, only to see Hakuo stepping out from the safety of the trees. "Surprised?" The Hiwatari asked, smirking and evil smirk. From behind Krad, Dark and Wiz went to Hakuo's side, like obedient soldiers.

Krad glared at Hakuo, "What did you do to them!" He demanded, clenching his fists at his side. Satoshi examined Hakuo from inside his mind, _Krad, ask about that chain around his neck if he doesn't answer._

"What did I do? Nothing. It was the necklace that did all of the work. _Satoshi._" He stated, emphasizing his cousins name and watching the look on Krad's face go from anger to surprise in seconds. He looked all the smugger.

Krad quickly regained his composure, "How did you know!" He demanded again.

"Ha, it wasn't hard to figure out. One minute Satoshi is standing there talking to Dark and the next he's replaced by you. " He assessed the look on Krads face before continuing, "And before you ask me, I'm controlling Dark with this." He held up the chain around his neck, the necklace. The chain itself was a thin one, gold in color, but the amulet on it was a brilliant amethyst color, and was glowing a faint gold color.

Krad had had it, "You bastard!" No matter how much he hated Dark and Daisuke, he wouldn't let this happen to them. Well, not when he wasn't the one behind it anyway. That and Satoshi's need to protect Daisuke from anything and everything compelled him to attack Hakuo at this moment. He chucked a white feather at Hakuo, fiercely and angrily.

The necklace glowed brighter now and before Krad could react Dark jumped out in front of Hakuo and blocked Krad's feather with one of his own. Wiz transformed into the thief's great black wings again, and Dark was ready for battle.

_Dark! _

_I know! I can't move on my own, Daisuke! ARGH!_

Their mental conversation was stopped by the ever-watchful necklace. No free will was allowed here. Wiz was the only one doing things on his own, because he followed Dark a bit too loyally. Krad immediately flew up, not wanting to fight it anymore. "I don't want to fight you like _this _Dark!" He said, throwing yet another feather at his adversary. Dark didn't seem to hear him though, merely dodging the feather and flying faster to reach Krad.

Hakuo glared up at the two of them, holding the amulet to the necklace in his hand, "Dark! Let's go!" He shouted to the thief, running off into the woods. Dark didn't think twice, he automatically flew down to follow his master.

xXx

Satoshi's fingers flipped through the book frantically, not wasting any time on searching for information on the necklace that Hakuo had. He _had _seen that curse mark on Dark's head before! It was the mark of the Broken Soul necklace that appeared on a random spot on the victims body. He stopped on one page, scanning it thoroughly.

_Beware the Broken Soul necklace, for it is a Hikari piece like no other. It's powers grant the user control of anyone they wish, and the number of people it can control at once is unmatchable. The necklace is possibly the most sinister of all the Hikari works of art, for it is the most deadly. If after six months the curse is not lifted from the victim, his or her soul will be forever lost. He or she will be bound to the user of the necklace forever. If the necklace is destroyed or removed from around the users neck while the victim is still under his control, the curse will break, but after the six month limit if the necklace is broken or removed, the soul will be doomed. ..._

Satoshi read the article a few times over, making sure to have it memorized. _Are you getting this Krad? _He asked the angel.

Krad mentally nodded, _Yeah don't worry. The next time we see Daisuke, Dark, or Hakuo we'll know how to deal with him. _

xXx

"The most recent note from Dark... the Fallen Angel sculpture at seven o'clock tonight..." The news anchor recited the latest news of the phantom thief as Satoshi got ready for school. Hakuo hadn't been showing up at school lately either, which wouldn't normally bother him if he wasn't involved in Daisuke's absence as well. He put his shoes on at the door and headed out, wishing to fast forward the day to tonight's heist.

xXx

"Everyone stay out here. We'll try a different approach today." He ordered, telling all the guards to stay outside rather than inside. He'd be the only one staying inside, he wanted to confront Dark alone. He waited in the doorway to the section of the museum with the painting in it, holding the stolen blindfold in his fist. _Daisuke... hang in there... _

A noise behind him caught his attention and he saw a figure jumping in through the window. He wheeled around, "Dar--" His words caught in his throat. He had left the lights on inside the museum so he knew he wasn't seeing things, this wasn't Dark.

It was Daisuke.


	6. Chapter Five: Remembrance

Okay, Chapter Five. Finally. You know this story a bit disappointing so far. Two reviews? From the same person? Come on people! I'm an author, even if you don't have anything nice to say I want to hear your opinions! I want to improve, I want to make great stories! So, read and review onegai(please)?! Geez, I could rant about this little itch of mine some more, but, I won't. Why? Because I'm an adult who doesn't feel like screaming her head off. ...Okay, so I'm a teenager but still, that's beside the point. I pnly look (almost) sixteen, I never guaranteed my mental stability.

Yeah okay I'm done now...

Disclaimer: No ownage here.

P.S. Constructive criticism please, if any criticism at all. If all you have to say is, "This is a piece of shit!!!!", then please tell me WHY you think it is a piece of shit. Same goes for if you absolutely love the story. This is all I ask people. Though I trealize that this story wont skyrocket like Pains of the Past (Naruto) and Mother Demon (Naruto / YuYu Hakusho Crossover, written by Kai), I want to be proud of it. And heck, maybe I'll redo it someday like I'm redoing Through the Eyes of a Memory (Fullmetal Alchemist).

* * *

Chapter 5: Remembrance

It was Daisuke.

His breath hitched and he stood, frozen in place. The red head looked pained somehow, and the lifeless eyes that he should have had flickered with a bit of light. Daisuke was struggling against the curse. His hands were clenched into defiant fists and he forced himself to look up at Satoshi from across the room.

"Hiwa...tari-kun!" He managed to choke out, before collapsing to his hands and knees as the necklaces power fought him.

Satoshi ran over, "Niwa-kun!" He shouted, stopping just short as Daisuke's will gave up and he forcibly changed into Dark. Satoshi saw Dark struggling too, and remembered a line from the article on the necklace that he had read; the victim should have no memory of people, places, or things other than their masters.

Dark's eyes were the lifeless, violet, abyss that Satoshi remembered them as the thief made for the painting. All Satoshi could do was watch (much to Krad's displeasure) as dark flew off into the night with the painting. After Dark left he ran to the window, watching the thief's retreating form. "Daisuke..."

((A/N: You know it means something when Satoshi calls Daisuke by his first name! ))

Satoshi sighed and went over to where the painting had once hung on the wall, and found a note taped to the wall. He ripped it off without caring whether or not the paint peeled off of the wall and read it hastily.

_Satoshi,_

_I must say I'm enjoying my new toy. Can you tell? Anyway, meet me at the abandoned farmhouse on the outskirts two weeks from now if you want to see Dark and little Daisuke again. Don't think I haven't done my homework, dear cousin. _

_-Hakuo _

xXx

"You think you're so smart and yet you can't even get past a soulless puppet!" Hakuo teased, watching Satoshi fight with Dark. The blunette couldn't get close enough to Hakuo to break the necklace, as was his plan.

"Just let them go Hakuo!" His voice was angry, yet somehow pleading. "Who do you think you are!" He shouted, attempting to jump over Dark using a pitchfork he'd found on the floor. But he was blocked by the thief and thrown to the hay-strewn floor.

With that Krad showed. He stood up and ran at Dark, pushing him up against a wall and throwing a feather at Hakuo. the feather missed the necklace but cut Hakuo himself on the cheek. "Damn it..." Krad cursed under his breath. He looked back at the still pinned Dark and saw something, the same thing he and Satoshi had seen in Daisuke that night at the museum, life. Proof that their souls weren't completely lost yet, that they were fighting. "Dark!" He shook the thief's shoulders, but that did no good and the light quickly faded away. Dark threw Krad off of him and flew protectively over to his master.

Hakuo smirked, "Poor Satoshi, unable to help his friend and his enemy _because _of his enemy." Hakuo taunted again. "What would you say to this?" He questioned, or rather thought out loud enough for Satoshi and Krad to hear.

The necklace glowed brighter, signaling that it was working, and Dark changed back into Daisuke. Wiz sat obediently on Daisuke's shoulder. Whatever the necklace was commanding him to do, Daisuke was visibly struggling against it. His hands clenched into fists again and he had his eyes tightly shut.

"...I...won't..." The red head tried desperately to form a sentence, to break the curse binding his and Dark's souls. But to no avail. Krad ran over to Daisuke (acting on Satoshi's will) and Daisuke (acting on the necklaces will) flung his arm out to punch Krad. Tears started to flow from his eyes, "...I'm sorry..." He muttered, still struggling but he finally gave in, tired out. His body fell to the ground in pain before it was taken over by the necklace and Hakuo again.

Krad and Satoshi glared at Hakuo, "Monster!"

Hakuo smirked, "You may call me a monster but say that to my loyal servant!" He made Daisuke kneel before him seemingly to stress his point, and also to spite Satoshi. He _had _done his homework, and found out that Satoshi and Daisuke had 'soft spots' for one another. Hakuo looked down at Daisuke and praised him, "Good, you should know by now that resisting is useless and will only cause you pain in the end."

Krad threw himself and a white feather at Hakuo, "You bastard!" They shouted, watching as the feather just missed Hakuo's heart and instead hit the necklace, shattering it to pieces. Krad smirked, "You're just a dirty, vulnerable rat without Dark protecting you!"

Hakuo gaped, horrified as the shattered remains of the necklace hit the floor. He was totally helpless. He looked down at Daisuke, the red head was blinking and confused, but only briefly. The strain that both his and Darks souls had gone through was too much, and he soon blacked out. As he lay on the floor the curse mark between his eyes slowly began to fade away.

Krad rushed over to help the boy, only stopping when Hakuo glared and threatened, "Not a step further! I know all about you two and I could easily expose you to the public!" Even though some small fear lined his voice, he sounded completely confident.

Krad glared back, "I think you wont uphold that promise, Hakuo! Not if you value your life!" He threw the threat back at Hakuo like a curveball, holding a white feather in between his fingers as he did so. Just one good shot, and the boy would be finished.

Hakuo continued to glare defiantly at the angel before him, "Say what you like, cousin, I will not give in so easily!" He glanced uneasily down at the shattered necklace briefly, but then looked back up in time to see Krad changing back into Satoshi.

"You're hardly a threat without that necklace, Hakuo. Just give up. I won't turn you in to the police but I will turn you over to your parents later. Though we'll skirt over some of the finer details of this mishap." He knelt down and picked up what he could of the necklace, pocketing the remains. "And if Daisuke suffers from any permanent damage after this I'll personally hunt you down." He promised, gently picking Daisuke up as if he too would fall to pieces like the necklace.

Hakuo folded his arms, "I don't doubt that, seeing as you're so infatuated with him. I'm not stupid." He said as-a-matter-of-factly. He received and icy glare from Satoshi. "What's wrong commander? You look a little tense."

Satoshi continued glaring, "Lets go, Hakuo. Keep your hands where I can see them and walk in front of me." He ordered. "Your parents can pick you up at the police station. I refuse to let you near the apartment." He explained a bit blandly. Even though he said he wouldn't hand Hakuo over to the police, he'd just say that it was easier for his parents to find him there.

Hakuo scoffed but did as h was told anyway, keeping his hands at his sides and leading the (long) way back to town. "As you say, commander." He half joked, successfully pissing off Satoshi all the more.

"You're lucky that Daisuke is here otherwise you'd be getting a fist to your---" He stopped himself when the boy in his arms stirred slightly, but his eyes did not open. He looked down at Daisuke's oddly peaceful face solemnly. How could he have let this happen?

_Stop beating yourself up over this. It's not your fault in the least. _Krad tried to reassure him, how could they have known what trouble Hakuo would get himself into?

_Did I ask for your two cents, Krad? _Satoshi snapped back, his building up emotions venting on his alter ego. Sadness, grief, anger, revenge, all of those feelings wanted to be let out at once but there were just far too many witnesses. And by witnesses he meant cousins who would gratefully tell everyone in the Hiwatari family of the soft side of Satoshi. So he kept everything bottled up so it could explode at Krad. Poor, unsuspecting, Krad.

The angel sighed, _No, you didn't, I was just trying to be a bit of a help don't be so tense. If you must vent at someone yell at Hakuo some more._

_Just shut up._

Hakuo glanced over his should at the pause in Satoshi's words, "What is it now, having an internal battle since your so close to the Niwa?" He teased, sniggering to himself at the blood rushing to Satoshi's face out of anger.

"Why should I tell you? No, that wasn't it but I'm not going to tell you what it really was about. That was a private conversation." He looked back down at Daisuke, wondering if he and Dark were awake even in their minds or if they were asleep in there was well. But the truth was that Daisuke was in a comatose state, and it seemed to him as if he were in an extended dream...

* * *

**I'm Looking For A Beta!!**

By the way, if there are any Fullmetal Alchemist fans out there that happen to like the RoyxEd pairing, I'm looking for a beta, since Kai doesn't know fma very well. If you're interested, the story I'm looking to have beta'd is more than likely going to be called Dreaming of Another World, and it's set after the movie. I wont reveal the plot here, but if you would like to be my beta (and possibly my buddy too?) please send me a message! I'm pretty sure the link is on my page thing. (Also, the job doesn't pay, figured I'd say that. ...It pays in wisdom?)


	7. Chapter Six: Awakening

Last chapter::cries:: I reread it and thought it was adorable, really. But that's just me. And it's my own work. ...Yeah I havent read it over in a while, so sue me. (Actually no don't do that!) I'm so happy right now. Fpor numerous reasons. The icing on the cake being that I can go to Epic this month!! For the better part of the event anyway. Huzzah, role playing and running around a campground with a pvc piping and couch cushion foam sword killing NPC monsters! Gotta love it, for one whole weekend a month.

I even drew out my costume plans for my character, Raewyn (I just call her Rae.) I love them so much, and one of my fellow role players (and awesome friends) is going to help me make the costume. Danke, Baylee! (Whoo, German!)

Disclaimer: Not mine::chases after the lawyers with a medieval flail::

* * *

Chapter Six: Awakening

_Where ... where am I? _

He heard voices... so many of them... and an even beeping... from behind his eyelids a bright light shone... had he died?

_My head hurts... _He mentally groaned in pain, or so he thought. He actually did that out loud. Someplace he couldn't name hurt too... like a portion of his heart... or soul... or being... he couldn't place the feeling... but he still felt the pain and tightly shut his eyes and clenched his fists in a feeble attempt to make the pain go away.

"Are you sure he's going to be okay? I've seen far too many incidents where..."

"Please don't worry ma'am, he's only in a light comatose state. His brain waves are getting more and more active and his heartbeat and breathing are stabilized. He will pull through please believe me."

The woman sobbed out loud. Where had he heard that voice before? It was so familiar... it had been there his whole life... _Mom...?_

Maybe he thought too hard, for at that moment a searing pain surged through his entire body, making him tense up considerably and cry out. The doctor and his mother both whirled around. "Daisuke!?" His mother said hoarsely, she had obviously been crying for a while now. "Daisuke oh my gosh are you okay!? Honey say something!" She insisted, running over to his bedside with the doctor and a newly arrived nurse. Another form moved beside him, also surprised to see Daisuke awake but not speaking. Everything was so blurry... he was only telling people apart by the sound of their voices...

"M..Mom..?" He said feebly, it still hurt, so much. He tried to open his eyes a little more but the light above his head was far too bright for that. He tried to move his hand over his eyes only to find that there was an I.V in each arm. He tightly shut his eyes again, there were small tears forming and he didn't want those to show in the least.

The nurse began scribbling on her clipboard while the doctor examined the fluids going into him through the I.V and placed the back of his hand on Daisuke's forehead. "Well, it looks like the fever's gone down considerably, I think we might need a pain killer or two though.

_You think?! _

Who... Dark? Dark was there too? Of course... slowly but surely his right mind was returning to him. _Dark... Dark I feel horrible..._Daisuke complained to the thief, who wasn't as effected by all of this as Daisuke was.

Dark sighed, _I know, I felt what you felt and it wasn't pretty... _He said solemnly, scratching the back of his purple head.

_Dark ... what happened? How long have we been in the hospital...? _Daisuke asked, it was a bit easier to speak mentally than it was to speak physically to those around him right now.

Dark yawned, _I woke up when you did, Dai. I don't really remember anything much yet you'll have to ask someone else... _

Daisuke felt something cold shoot though his arm through the I.V and flinched at the new sensation, which was met by his mothers comforting words. "Dai sweetie it's okay, it's medicine to help whatever it is that's hurting you so much right now..." She tried to explain, stroking his red hair comfortingly. He felt her weight sitting on his left side, and another weight lifted from his left. He didn't recognize the voice that spoke to his mother and it spoke so softly that he couldn't even make out a single word. His mother however was loud and clear, "Oh, I'll do that don't worry. Will you stay here with him until I get back?" She had obviously gotten some kind of silent answer, because he felt her weight leave too. He no longer heard the voices of the doctor and nurse either, so it was just him, dark, and whoever was on his right in the room.

He tried to call out to his mother, "Mom..." A hand gripped his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's all right, Daisuke, she just went to tell everyone in the waiting room that you're okay. She'll be back soon." He reassured the red-head, who was now shivering uncontrollably from the liquids entering his bloodstream through the I.Vs.

He recognized that voice now, and he was more glad to hear that than his own mothers all-too-familiar cooing. "Sa.. Satoshi?" He tried to open his eyes again, to see the Hikari's face. His vision was still distorted and blurry, but he could managed to make out the other boys glasses and blue hair. He saw Satoshi nod. "What happened..." He managed to ask, as Dark sorted through over 300 years worth of memories in an attempt to help.

Satoshi smiled solemnly, sympathetically, "It's a long story... you'll forget it all if I tell you while you're still in this state, Daisuke." He took his hand off of Daisuke's shoulder, to which the Niwa mentally protested, when footsteps could easily be heard outside the door. it only sounded like two... perhaps three people.

"Daisuke!" Another familiar yet not yet nameable voice. He felt someone sit on his left again while the other person stood.

"Daisuke it's your father." His mother said, as if reading his questioning thoughts. Dark said something about not having amnesia under his breath. At least he was in better shape than Daisuke was.

Satoshi spoke next, "I can only wonder what he went through... but for it to be like this is must have been pretty bad..." He and Krad had devised this flat out lie a long time ago for the police and whatnot. Their idea was that Daisuke got kidnapped one night and held hostage for god knows how long it had been. Nobody had really been counting. Hakuo just happened to be there causing trouble and got the kidnappers pissed off by accident which is how he got the cut on his cheek. It didn't really take long to figure all of that out at all.

"Maybe when he fully recovers he'll be able to remember something..." Kosuke suggested, leaning against the wall of the (very small) room.

Emiko nodded, "We shouldn't talk about this now though... lets just be happy that he's going to be okay..." For a brief few minutes Satoshi wondered if he should tell Emiko what had really happened to her son and Dark. It involved Hikari artwork after all. Krad actually thought it wouldn't be a bad idea so Satoshi settled on telling Emiko sometime later.

Daisuke's mother smiled kindly down at ehr son, "There are a lot of people waiting to see you, to know that you're okay. If I were to name everyone we'd be here for quiet a while." She said cheerily, stroking his red hair again. "But they won't be in to see you until you can talk, blink, and sit up." She went on explaining, hugging Daisuke around the shoulders and making him flinch at the sudden gesture.

He didn't know how to reply. Actually, he wanted to sleep. Emiko took another look at his face and saw drowsiness written all over it. "Your father and I will be in the waiting room with the others but Hiwatari-kun will stay. All right honey?"

Daisuke nodded slowly and weakly, allowing his eyes to close after the strain of keeping them open. Satoshi. That thought was more comforting to him than any before it right now. Like a pain reliever in and of itself. Once his parents left he felt a slight weight on his right again and turned to look at Satoshi, who had his head in his arms on the edge of the bed looking solemn. He had heard Daisuke move and glanced up to smile at him, "I'll be right here don't worry." He said, placing a reassuring hand over Daisuke's, careful to avoid the I.V.

Daisuke tried to smiled back, and it worked, He kept his head facing the right (half because he was too lazy to turn it back again) and allowed his eyes to close once more. Before he knew it he was lost the darkness that was sleep.

xXx

The next few days were much better than the first. On day two he could open his eyes fully and he remembered people places and things better. The pain was less and less and Satoshi and his mother were always there. Satoshi had been skipping school for Daisuke and for that he felt a little guilty.

It was now six days since he first woke up in the hospital. He had been informed by Satoshi on day two that he had been comatose for a week before waking up. So it was almost two weeks that he had spent in a hospital bed.

He could easily sit up on his own now, without help from the back of the bed and/or Satoshi. His speech was perfect and his eyes had that sparkle back in them. He had seen many visitors among whom were the Harada twins, Takeshi, Wiz (someone always managed to sneak him in), and his teacher from school. He and Satoshi had grown considerably closer as well, in more ways than one. Even their alter egos seemed to think a bit better of one another.

Riku had just left after giving Daisuke and Satoshi their missed class work and once again it was just him and Satoshi. Daisuke leafed through the papers, sighing when he saw the Algebra. Why did it have to be algebra anyway? Why not a subject he was actually good at? He sighed and sat the small stack of papers on the table beside his bed, "Well, I'll have plenty to do to keep myself busy at the least." He said boredly.

Satoshi smiled and placed his own papers in his bag, "Yes you will, tic tac toe and I Spy get too easy after being played a hundred times in the same room." He hadn't once left Daisuke alone since he woke up, except of course to go home to get showers and more clothing and the like.

Daisuke laughed and smiled at Satoshi happily, "Yeah, at least homework is different every night right?" Satoshi didn't reply. He was still harboring a kind face and his hand, not for the first time, reached over to touch Daisuke's. By now all fear had melted away from both boys, and they were aware that they both had feelings for each other.

Since the hand that Satoshi now held wasn't stuck with an I.V anymore, Daisuke turned his hand over so that their palms touched and yawned. This was a normal thing between the two of them by now. Hold hands and just go on talking or whatever it was they were doing. But they had always (somewhat reluctantly) let go of each other before anyone but the security cameras saw.

"Daisuke, how's Dark? Is he better off than you are or...?" Satoshi figured that Daisuke knew he was asking this on Krad's behalf, since he refused to let the Angel come out in the middle of the hospital.

Daisuke smiled a bit differently now, "He's better off than I am or ever really was. So he's fully healed and everything by now. " His gaze drifted to his free hand in his lap. "Hey... Satoshi?" He asked, a bit unsurely.

Satoshi gave him an odd look, "Hm?" He questioned, fighting off Krad for the umpteenth time. Ever since they had figured out that Daisuke and Dark would pull through Krad immediately went back to wanting to murder the boy himself. But for reasons that one wouldn't generally think of...

Daisuke tried his best not to trip over his voice, "I remember now... but there's still a big gap in my memories... I guess that's the time me and Dark were possessed... could you tell me what happened now?"

Satoshi nodded, "Sure." As Satoshi began the story from his point of view Daisuke was racking through his brain, trying so desperately to remember something, anything.

_Dark! _

_I know! I can't move on my own, Daisuke! ARGH!_

_"Hiwa...tari-kun!" _

_"...I...won't..." _

As Satoshi neared the end of his story Daisuke suddenly found himself close to tears. His hands clenched into fists as he tried to hold everything back. Satoshi looked up at him when he felt Daisuke's hand squeeze his own, "Daisuke? What's wrong?" He asked. Had he just reopened the wound by accident?

Daisuke couldn't hold them back any more, tears began to fall down his cheeks and he instinctively flung his arms around Satoshi. He sobbed into the other boys shoulder, how could he have been so stupid? "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen Satoshi I'm so sorry!" He repeatedly apologized, shivering a bit from the built up emotions.

Satoshi blinked in confusion a few times, he didn't expect this to happen. "Daisuke... it's okay, you were under a curse it's not your fault." He tried to comfort his friend, wrapping is arms around the boy comfortingly. "If anything blame Dark for doing as that note said." Satoshi had been there, quietly watching from the shadows. He saw Dark read the note and fly off. "I have a question though... how did Hakuo find out that you were Dark...?" He kept his eyes on Daisuke, who was still sobbing with renewed vigor.

Daisuke stopped abruptly. He remembered that all too clearly...

_"Welcome, Phantom Thief." Hakuo had seemingly innocently greeted. _

_  
Dark gave him a mixture of surprise and skepticism, "Hakuo?" _

_That caught the boy off guard, but he quickly became even smugger than before. "Oh? You know me, thief? May I ask how?" He was holding something in his fist, Dark could see the gold chain dangling in between his fingers. _

_Dark, ask him what he's doing here! Daisuke suggested, just as surprised as Dark was at the sight of Hakuo. Was he just a fan wanting to meet Dark in person like Risa? Daisuke put the thought aside._

_Dark answered Hakuo's question first though, "I've heard the commander complaining about you, it wasn't hard to know who you were. But now I have a question for you, What do you want I don't have time to be entertaining fans all night." _

_Hakuo didn't take that into offense as Daisuke thought he would. "I don't want much. Just a weapon to use against my dear cousin." To once and for all prove that he was superior to Satoshi. He held up what he was holding in his hand triumphantly by the chain. it was a necklace, and Dark identified it as a Hikari artwork._

_"What are you doing with that, it could be dangerous, kid!" Dark advised, holding the painting under one arm and pointing with the other._

_Hakuo merely laughed, "I know how to use this necklace, the Broken Soul, thank you very much, Dark." The necklace began to glow an eerie color and Dark stood, frozen. "You're mine!"_

_And those were the last words that either of them, tamer and thief, heard. _

"Satoshi... he did it all just to spite you..." Daisuke said quietly, pulling away a little bit. His head hurt. "He called me an added bonus one time... I guess he didn't know that I was Dark until..." He winced as a fresh wave of small pains eared through his pounding head. More tears began to slide silently down his cheeks.

Satoshi reached over to wipe one away with his finger, "It's all right Daisuke, don't cry. It's not your fault at all, I'm not blaming you for anything. I saw you rebel, Dark too." He hugged Daisuke again and said quietly, "I love you Daisuke..." Daisuke's eyes widened in shock. Before either of them could help it they changed into Dark and Krad.

But the two angels didn't break the embrace, "...Dark." Krad concluded, using what Satoshi had already said but replacing Daisuke with the thief in his arms.

When they heard footsteps outside the room the both quickly pulled apart and prepared to hide behind the curtain, in case it was a doctor, but it was Emiko Niwa. Both angels flushed furiously seeing as she knew how both of the angels could be dragged out. Dark especially.

The thief swallowed nervously, "Um... well I think I should explain but I'll choose not to and--" he swung his legs over the side of Daisuke's hospital bed and prepared to leave through the window. But Emiko stopped him.

"Oh no you don't, Daisuke's not ready to go home yet, Dark!" She scolded, making him sit back in the bed. "You still have the I.V in your arm and everything too by the way." It was at that time that Dark thanked the gods that Daisuke had been wearing his pajamas rather than a hospital gown...

Krad, glad that he seemed to be forgotten, tried to hide a small laugh behind his hand, earning him a glare from Dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Satoshi! Wait up!" Daisuke ran after the blunette, nearly tripping over a chunk of the sidewalk that had been sticking up. He laughed at himself when Sastohi caught his arm to stop him from hitting the concrete, "Thanks." Daisuke felt a bit of blood rush to his cheeks, tinting them red with embarrassment.

Satoshi smiled, "Don't mention it, Daisuke. Be careful please" He advised, letting go of Daisuke's arm. They had the day off from school today so the two had decided to spend it together. Satoshi began walking again, trusting that Daisuke would catch up.

And he did. The red-head caught Satoshi by surprise by running up behind him and tackling him. Satoshi staggered a bit before regaining his balance. If he had fallen they both would have gone down. Satoshi laughed at Daisuke's antics and messed up his spiky hair playfully, "If I fell you would have fallen too, you know." He said, still smiling and putting an arm around Daisuke.

Daisuke smiled back, "I love you too."

* * *

Whoo, this one was longer than I remembered. ...Yeah my creativity vault just ran out so, I'm just going to leave the story at it's end. Thank you all for reading. If I find that you all like it enough, me and Kai _have_ been discussing the possibilities of a sequel, if not just for our own enjoyment. Ze necklace returns! But, in the hands if whom? Hakuo might come back as well, not sure yet.

Yes, the necklace was shattered to pieces... but, it's a Hiakri artifact after all. Reparing itself a bit wouldn't be anything too odd, ne? Yeah, I'm done revealing our ideas.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Beware the Broken Soul as much as me and Kai enjoyed writing it. At 2:00 in the morning.

Until next time!  
-Arina and Kai


End file.
